


За окном пели птицы

by Wizard_Ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Ice/pseuds/Wizard_Ice
Summary: Каждому нужно место, куда можно вернуться.
Kudos: 1





	За окном пели птицы

**Author's Note:**

> Скоро конец этой истории, поэтому могу делать что и как захочу.  
> (никто не может мне помешать делать это и после конца)

Тихо гремела посуда в раковине. Карла вполголоса делилась чем-то с ушедшей куда-то Микасой. Мама была одна на кухне.

Эрен неслышно подошёл сзади.

  
– Давай я помогу, – последнее слово далось с трудом, – мам.

  
Мама ласково улыбнулась, обернувшись. Она протянула ему полотенце, что до этого держала в руках Микаса.

  
Эрен вытирал мокрую посуду насухо и складывал на место. Мама подавала тарелки, мыла новые и так по кругу. Казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Он и не хотел конца.

  
– Ты так вырос, – заметила мама.

  
Эрен посмотрел на неё и с удивлением понял, что она права. Мама была такой маленькой, ниже него. Это было удивительно. Он помнил её другой.

  
– Да, – сглотнул он. – Я повзрослел. Уже не мальчишка.

  
Мама рассмеялась так, как могла смеяться только она. Мягко, тепло, уютно. По-родному.

  
– Ох, Эрен, – покачала она головой с доброй усмешкой. – Хоть ты и выше меня, но такой ещё мальчишка.

  
Эрен не удержался и закатил глаза. Мама всегда видела в нём ребёнка. Она снова рассмеялась. Эрен не мог не улыбнуться.

  
– Много ещё посуды?

  
– А что? Наш взрослый уже устал? – лукаво улыбнулась Карла.

  
– Ма-а-ам, – ворчливо потянул Эрен, даже не пряча улыбку.

  
– Уже закончили. Последняя, – смыла с рук пену.

  
Эрен принял тарелку со странным чувством внутри. Не хотелось, чтобы этот миг кончался. Хотелось продлить его, заставить снова и снова начинать сначала.

  
– Ох, – удивилась позади мама. Её прохладные после воды пальцы пробежались по его шее и макушке, – у тебя отросли волосы. Лучше чем у меня, негодник, отрастил. Только почему не собираешь? Мешается же.

  
Эрен прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая запах дома. Наполнить им каждую клеточку тела и нести в себе до самого конца.

  
– Не получается. Могу только собирать в пучок, – легко признал свою неудачу Эрен. Раньше он не мог этого делать перед мамой.

  
– Пойдём заплету тебя, – качает головой Карла.

  
Эрен поддаётся её ласковым прохладным рукам. Он идёт ведомый её взглядом, теплом.

  
Карла усаживает его перед окном, где посветлее. Глаза слепит, приходится закрыть их, но ничего страшного. Тут безопасно.

  
– Всегда мечтала о дочке, – делится Карла, расчёсывая его деревянным гребнем.

  
– Ма-а-ам, – прячет улыбку за напускным недовольством Эрен. – Вон, у тебя Микаса есть.

  
– Конечно есть, – легко соглашается Карла, разделяя гребнем пряди волос, – но из-за кого, скажи на милость, моя дорогая дочка подстриглась?

  
Эрен пробурчал что-то невнятное, на что мама слабо дёрнула его за прядь волос. Любит она забавляться за его счёт.

  
– Теперь я тебе Микасу заменяю?

  
– Тебя никто не заставлял отращивать волосы, – шелестит её смех прямо у него над ухом.

  
Мама что-то напевает себе под нос и плетёт ему косу. Под солнечными лучами руки её потеплели. Эрену хотелось потеряться в её прикосновениях.

  
– Море существует, мам.

  
– Действительно?

  
– Да, – улыбнулся Эрен. – Армин был прав. Море огромно, велико. И вода там солёная.

  
– Мир удивителен, – согласилась она с ним. – Расскажешь, что ещё ты видел?

  
– Огненные реки опасны, а в ледяных пустошах жить тяжело, но возможно. Представляешь, есть люди, у которых кожа красна, как огонь, а есть те, у кого черна, как ночь, – в воодушевлении он раскрыл глаза.

  
– Почему же они такие? – поинтересовалась мама.

  
– Потому что мы все разные, – улыбнулся Эрен.

  
– Это прекрасно.

  
– Да, – с трудом прошептал он, – это прекрасно.

  
Карла напевала себе под нос какую-то мелодию из детства, пока доплетала ему косу. Эрен растворялся в её теплоте и любви.

  
– Почти всё, – улыбается она. – Раньше ты бы не смог так долго просидеть без движения.

  
– Я собираюсь кое-что сделать, мам, – закрыл глаза Эрен. Мир под веками покраснел.

  
– Я не смогу тебя отговорить, – качает головой Карла, аккуратно заканчивая косу.

  
Она обходит его и становится напротив, закрывая собой солнце. Эрен открыл глаза. Мама была объята светом. Всех слов мира не хватило бы, чтобы описать как сильно он её любит.

  
– Почему? – он не собирался задавать этот вопрос.

  
– Потому что ты уже принял решение, – грустная улыбка омрачает её прекрасное лицо. – Я знаю тебя. Ты никогда не отступишь, если что-то решил. Ты решил, что Микаса станет тебе сестрой, Армин – братом, сто четвёртый выпуск – семьёй, легион разведки – будущим, а за морем есть только враги.

  
– Я изменил мнение по поводу врагов! – вскинулся Эрен.

  
– Но не изменил своего решения.

  
Плечи Эрена задрожали. Карла подошла к нему ближе и прижала к себе. Так крепко, что никакая сила в мире не смогла бы оторвать его от неё.

  
– Я поступаю неправильно?

  
– Кто знает, – прошептала Карла, поглаживая сына по волосам. – Никто не знает что правильно, а что нет. У каждого свой путь в этом мире.

  
– Я должен всех защитить, – рокочет внутри Эрена.

  
– Но не высока ли цена?

  
Поскрипывали старые стены на ветру. С улицы доносилось приглушённое пение птиц. Сердцебиение мамы под ухом успокаивало.

  
– Я не отступлю.

  
– Знаю.

  
Эрен встал. Его руки покоились на плечах мамы. Он смотрел на неё, впитывал в себя её хрупкий образ и никак не мог насытиться. Они были так похожи. Её черты были в нём и это было лучшим, что случалось с ним.

  
– Я… – Эрен замолчал, не зная что собирался сказать.

  
– Твоя ноша велика, родной, – Карла кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. – Так велика. Так много боли она тебе принесла и ещё принесёт.

  
Эрен прикрыл глаза, принимая ласку от немного шершавой, но удивительно нежной материнской руки. Как же ему этого не хватало.

  
Тепло окутывало со всех сторон. Можно было бы остаться тут навсегда, но Эрен позволяет задержаться себе только на несколько минут. Всего пара таких коротких, но желанных мгновений.

  
– Мне не хватает тебя, – шепчет он.  
Карла прикасается к его груди, туда где бьётся сильное, жаждущее свободы сердце.

  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она, глаза её наполнились слезами. – Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Хочу, чтобы был счастлив. Почему ты должен жертвовать всем ради мира внутри стен, Эрен?

  
– Потому что только свободным я могу быть счастливым.

  
Мама не поверила. Она смотрела на него красными от слёз глазами и не верила его словам.

  
– Ты несёшь свободу не себе, – качает головой Карла, погладив большим пальцем под его глазом, там, где появляются обычно ожоги, – не тебе ей пользоваться. И ты это, конечно же знаешь, – горько усмехается. – Ты так вырос, родной.

  
Эрен берёт маму за руку, прижимаясь губами к её запястью. Как же мало времени у них. Так ничтожно мало.

  
– Это мой выбор.

  
– Я знаю.

  
Его дом рассеивается, как дым. Солнечный свет растворяется, напитывая собой фигуру мамы. Пение птиц за окном умолкает так естественно, что Эрену кажется, что они молчали всегда.

  
– Весь мир станет считать тебя врагом, – всхлипнула она.

  
– Я готов к этому, – Эрен успокаивающее погладил её по голове.

  
– Но тебе так больно от этого, – печально качает головой мама. – Тяжёлые решения не приносят ничего, кроме боли.

  
– Я должен стать монстром, чтобы _они_ жили, – ответил Эрен, без тени сомнения.

  
Мама плачет, безмолвно качая головой. Эрен обнимает её, отдавая всю свою любовь. Он уже не может плакать. Но мама плачет и за него. Он это чувствует.

  
– Мы ещё встретимся, мама. Обещаю, мы встретимся, – шепчет он.

  
– Где? – она не спрашивает когда, ей нужно место, потому что она будет ждать его там целую вечность.

  
– Здесь, – прижимая к себе её исчезающее в его руках тело, – меж путей.

  
Эрен открывает глаза. Перед ним рассыпается рассвет, в груди бьёт глухая боль. Неподалёку ждут люди, что идут за ним. Он поворачивается к своим последователям и решительно идёт к ним. Время не ждёт.

  
Где-то вдалеке живут люди, что скоро умрут за его свободу. Где-то вдалеке его семья поднимает оружие против него. Где-то вдалеке ждёт Зик, чтобы исполнить свой план. Где-то вдалеке, в стенах, ожидают своего часа тысячи воинов-колоссов. Где-то вдалеке поют птицы.

  
Где-то меж путей его ждёт мама.


End file.
